


Enfances

by Feng_yi



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feng_yi/pseuds/Feng_yi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueils de petits textes sur l'enfance des golds, mais qui n'appartient pas à mon "canon" (voir la série "chronique dorée")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origines

**Author's Note:**

> Personnages : Mû et les autres chibi golds  
> Rating : PG  
> Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada  
> Nombre de mots : 1525
> 
> Note: Mû arrive pour la première fois au Sanctuaire. Il est confronté à ses camarades qui se posent des questions sur ses différences.  
> Merci à PanAries de m'avoir permis de lui emprunter "son" Mû ^^  
> (OS en deux parties en réponse aux prompts de 31_jours du 14 et 30 avril 2014: "C'est de naissance" et "Identité")

« Allez, n’aie pas peur. Ils ne vont pas te manger »

Shion sentait le petit Mû trembler, agrippé à l’arrière de sa tenue d’apparat qu’il portait en permanence lors de ses séjours au Sanctuaire. Il tentait de le rassurer au mieux, mais il sentait l’angoisse rémanente de son jeune apprenti depuis le jour où il lui avait annoncé son départ pour la Grèce. Et cette fois, Mû l’accompagnait pour rencontrer ses futurs collègues, avec qui il devrait un jour collaborer en harmonie pour le Bien de l’Humanité. Mais pour le moment, le petit garçon n’en avait que faire. Mû n’aimait pas les gens, n’aimait pas les cérémonials et les contraintes ; il aimait courir libre et grimper aux rochers à poursuivre les rares bêtes rampantes que l’on rencontrait dans le désert minéral de Jamir.  
Shion s’était rendu compte un peu tard que l’éducation de son jeune apprenti, qu’il avait recueilli encore bébé, n’avait pas pris le bon chemin. Son côté sauvageon seyait mal à un futur chevalier servant ; il était temps qu’il se socialise au contact d’autres enfants comme lui.  
Enfin comme lui… Pas tout à fait.

Une fois Shion sorti, plantant là un petit Mû désemparé, le groupe d’apprentis Chevaliers d’Or s’approcha du nouvel arrivant. Et les murmures allaient déjà bon train. Il sentait que les autres le toisaient, l’examinaient, le jugeaient. Il n’était pas comme eux, et il sentait bien que pour certains de ses nouveaux camarades, il serait le sujet de moqueries. Et celles-ci ne se firent pas attendre. Un jeune garçon au teint hâlé et aux cheveux hirsutes, d’une tête de plus que lui, prit la parole.

« Alors comme ça tu es le chouchou du boss ? Pas étonnant qu’il te cachait, on dirait une fillette…  
-Je suis pas une fille… », gronda Mû d’une voix sourde. La colère enflait dans ses veines, mais il savait que Shion n’acceptait pas qu’il la fasse éclater. Il tenta de la ravaler mais l’autre continuait de le toiser d’un œil méprisant.

« Et puis c’est quoi ces deux petits points, là. Je peux toucher…

-Pas touche, dit Mû en balayant d’un geste brusque la main qui s’approchait dangereusement de ses points de vie. Personne n’avait le droit d’y toucher, surtout pas un simple humain.

« C’est quoi, une sorte de tatouage tribal ? » Un petit garçon à la peau claire et au cosmos étrangement froid semblait lui par contre être curieux mais sans méchanceté.

« Non c’est de naissance. On appelle ça des « points de vie » et ça veut dire que je suis un descendant du grand peuple Atlante.

-Shaka a un point de vie lui aussi, fit un grand costaud à la peau tannée, en écartant la longue mèche blonde qui recouvrait le front de son petit voisin, pour montrer le cercle clair qui ornait la peau entre ses deux yeux. « Regarde, vous êtes un peu pareils. »

Non, ils n’étaient pas pareils. Mû était d’une haute lignée, élue des dieux, et ne supportait pas qu’on le compare à un vulgaire humain. Il ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère plus longtemps.

« C’est pas un Atlante, c’est pas de naissance chez lui ! »

Le prénommé Shaka, cherchant à apaiser la tension grandissante, expliqua d’une voix calme :

« C’est vrai. Déjà ce n’est pas un point mais un cercle et chez moi on appelle ça un « urna ». C’est la marque du Bouddha.(1)

-Bah dites-donc, on est vraiment entourés de bêtes curieuses ici… Un Bouddha, un extra-terrestre… Vous avez un sacré problème, les petits gars… »

Le garçon railleur, plié en deux sous l’effet de l’hilarité, ne vit pas Mû foncer sur lui, tête baissée, tel le jeune bélier qui représentait son totem. Malgré la tête de plus que le futur Cancer avait sur lui, il n’avait pas hésité à lui faire ravaler ses insultes.  
L’assemblée retint un bref instant sa respiration ; le jeune Deathmask, comme il aimait à se faire appeler, n’était pas réputé pour sa clémence et sa mansuétude en cas d’agression. Mais visiblement, la répartie combative du petit garçon lui plut.

« Tu es peut-être bizarre, mais au moins tu n’es pas un froussard, toi. »

* * *

A la grande surprise de toute l’assemblée, le Cancer ne semblait pas disposer à faire ravaler au futur Bélier l’affront qu’il venait de lui faire subir. Il quitta la pièce, hilare bien que les côtes endolories, accompagné de sa petite bande d’amis, sans chercher à poursuivre le combat qui lui aurait été pourtant facile de remporter.  
Mû de son côté n’en menait pas large ; Shion n’apprécierait sûrement pas cette entrée en matière si brutale.  
Pour une première impression…

Lorsque Shion vint le chercher à la fin de la journée, personne ne fit mention de l’incident mais Mû avait la désagréable impression que son Maitre savait ; mais après tout, l’inverse aurait été étonnant de la part d’un homme aussi sage que lui. Il savait et, néanmoins, ne semblait pas fâché contre son apprenti. Il ne posa pas non plus de questions sur sa journée, qui aurait amené Mû à devoir lui révéler la vérité déplaisante.

Un peu plus tard, dans la douce chaleur de la bibliothèque, Shion avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin tandis que le petit Bélier s’agitait sur le tapis à ses pieds.

« Ce livre ne te plait pas ? », finit-il par demander à son jeune élève.

Mû était perdu dans ses pensées confuses et ne prit pas la peine de répondre à une question qu’il n’avait de toute façon pas entendue. Quelque chose le taraudait depuis sa rencontre avec les ʺautresʺ et finit par se formuler par une question vague.

« Pourquoi suis-je différent ? » Shion referma lentement le livre et inspira profondément. L’heure de vérité avait sonné.

« Tout le monde est différent, chacun à une apparence et un caractère différent de celui du voisin. Même les jumeaux, Saga et Kanon, ont des particularités qui leur sont propres, même s’ils paraissent identiques à première vue.

-Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire… »

Shion regarda le jeune garçon avec tendresse. Ces mêmes interrogations avaient malmené son esprit au même âge. Cependant, Shion de son côté n’avait pas été seul, dernier descendant d’une race mourante comme l’était son élève. Il avait grandi aux côtés d’autres enfants ʺcomme lui ʺ, comprenant et usant les mêmes pouvoirs. Et surtout, il n’avait pas eu sur les épaules le poids des responsabilités d’être le dernier. Mû, du haut de ses six ans, l’avait bien compris.  
A cet instant, une pointe de remords pinça le cœur de Shion. Il avait voulu passer le témoin à un autre, transférer le fardeau, s’en débarrasser en quelque sorte. Malgré son âge avancé, il avait pris une compagne pour perpétuer la lignée. La dominance des gènes atlantes avait fait le reste, et Mû était né, remplissant ainsi un vide trop cuisant dans le cœur du vieil homme ; allongeant encore un peu la survie de la dynastie des Seigneurs de Jamir. Mais pour l’heure, nul seigneur, nulle lignée n’importaient. Juste ce petit garçon aux yeux humides, embarrassé par sa différence.

« Je sais bien ce que tu as voulu dire, mais tu ne dois pas te sentir rabaissé par ta singularité.

-Bien sûr que non ! Cela veut dire que je suis meilleur qu’eux… » Shion fronça les points.

« Mû, tu ne dois pas penser cela. Tu as la même valeur qu’eux, ni plus ni moins. Chaque être humain a le droit d’être traité avec respect et bienveillance. Et ton appartenance au peuple atlante ne te donne aucun droit privilégié. Au contraire même, vu que nous ne sommes plus que deux désormais, il t’incombera de servir Athéna en tant que Chevalier du Bélier. Et d’utiliser le pouvoir des Atlantes à la noble tâche de tes prédécesseurs, celle de réparer et améliorer les armures. Notre talent est précieux, il est vrai, mais celui des autres l’est tout autant.

-Quel talent il a, le Cancer ? », renifla-t-il méprisant. « A part être méchant avec les autres ? » 

-Lui, par exemple, a accès à un monde qui t’est inaccessible. Il est le gardien du Puits des Morts, là où disparaissent les âmes de ceux qui ont quitté cette vie. Il doit veiller que rien n’interfère dans la bonne marche de ce lieu. »

Mû regarda son Maître avec de grands yeux ronds. Il ne s’était pas imaginé un seul instant qu’un rustre comme lui pouvait avoir une tâche aussi importante.

« Tu vois ? Vous êtes tous importants. Ne te place jamais au dessus des autres car bientôt tu rejoindras les Douze et vos différences seront une bénédiction pour la sauvegarde du Bien de l’Humanité. »

Mû frissonna, malgré le feu dans l’âtre. Qu’il faisait peur, Shion, quand il parlait comme un oracle !  
Constatant le trouble se marquer sur le visage du petit garçon, le vieil homme se mit à rire.

« Je vois que je te fais peur avec mes beaux discours. Je ne voulais pas t’effrayer. Pour me faire pardonner, allons dans la cuisine. Je vais te préparer un bon lait de yack avec des cookies.»


	2. Leçon douloureuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Leçon douloureuse  
> Jour/Thème : 17 avril/ Hématome  
> Personnages : Aphrodite, Misty  
> Rating : PG  
> Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada  
> Nombre de mots : 1136  
> Note : Misty arrive au Sanctuaire pour le début de son entrainement. Il croise alors celui qu'on qualifie de plus beau entre tous...

L’effervescence s’était emparée du Sanctuaire ce matin-là. La quiétude habituelle, rythmée par un quotidien sans surprise, avait fait place à une agitation peu commune. De nouveaux apprentis étaient attendus, arrivant des quatre coins du monde pour grossir le rang des Chevaliers subalternes, argents et bronzes. De nombreux postes étaient actuellement vacants et le Pope avait décidé d’y remédier, pressentant la renaissance proche d’Athéna. Ainsi, plusieurs Chevaliers s’étaient rendus de part le monde, à la recherche d’enfants présentant un cosmos suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir espérer briller parmi les quatre-vingt-huit constellations. Pour le moment, seule une vingtaine d’enfants avaient été ramenés au Sanctuaire. Certains devraient lutter à plusieurs pour une même armure, d’autres étaient seuls mais cependant pas assurés de l’emporter pour autant. Le cosmos était important mais ne suffisait pas pour se voir octroyer une armure rutilante. 

A cette occasion, une grande cérémonie officielle devait avoir lieu en soirée devant tous les apprentis, les Chevaliers en fonction et le grand Pope en personne. Mais pour le moment, les nouveaux venus défilaient de Maison en Maison pour accéder au Palais du Pope, perturbant la bonne marche des cours habituels. La plupart des maîtres étaient cependant indulgents face à cette perturbation momentanée, les plus sociopathes ayant choisi de déserter momentanément leurs pénates.  
Quant à Beren, Chevalier d’Or des Poissons, il avait choisi de faire classe dans le jardin, pour éviter d’être continuellement dérangé par le passage régulier des nouveaux venus. Il ne se souciait pas de leur traversée de sa Maison et continuait l’entraînement du jeune Aphrodite.  
Fin d'après-midi, Stagg, Chevalier de l'Oiseau du Paradis, entra dans la douzième Maison, traînant derrière lui un très jeune garçon blond, qui devait avoir cinq ans tout au plus, même si son air dur et arrogant lui en donnait nettement plus. En longeant le jardin, le petit blond pila net. 

« Que t’arrive-t-il ? » fit Stagg en se retournant, constatant avec une pointe d’effroi, le visage haineux de son futur apprenti.  
« C’est qui celui-là ? » fit-il méprisant, en pointant Aphrodite du doigt.  
« L’apprenti des Poissons. Il s’appelle Aphrodite, comme la déesse de la beauté. Car il est considéré comme le plus beau de tous. »  
« Quoi ? Mais je vais lui casser la figure moi… C’est moi le plus beau de tous ! » enragea-t-il.  
« Mais enfin, Misty, sois raisonnable… » Stagg n’eut pas le temps de calmer son apprenti, que déjà celui-ci avait l’avait lâché pour se ruer sur Aphrodite, poings en avant, avec toute la force que son petit corps gracile pouvait donner. Sans même avoir anticipé ni même compris ce qu’il se passait, ce dernier se retrouva les fesses au sol, blessé dans son amour-propre bien plus que dans sa chair. Prêt à bondir pour se défendre vaillamment, il fut empêché par Beren de se jeter sur son assaillant, lui-même fermement maintenu par son propre Maître.

« Cela suffit tous les deux !, gronda Beren. Il est interdit à deux chevaliers de s’affronter pour des raisons personnelles, fussent-ils encore de simples apprentis. Et, Stagg, veille à mieux surveiller ton élève à l’avenir. Il m’a l’air particulièrement belliqueux.   
-Oui, j’y veillerai, Messire Beren. » Il sortit penaud de s’être fait houspillé par son supérieur doré, emportant avec lui son disciple qui bouillonnait toujours de rage.

Le Maître Poissons s’approcha de son élève, rouge de colère et de honte de s’être fait avoir par une si petite et si faible créature.   
« Voilà une bonne démonstration ! Un chevalier se doit d’être prêt à gérer n’importe quelle menace à tout instant. Même si la situation semble calme. Tu verras, dans quelques années, quand tu atteindras le Septième Sens, tu pourras ressentir la moindre altération de cosmos, la moindre parcelle d’animosité autour de toi et anticiper chacun des gestes de ton adversaire, avant même de le voir réellement. » Il prit son élève par le menton, détailla son visage d'un oeil expert et constata :  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Ton œil sera mauve quelques jours mais… »  
Beren n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’Aphrodite quitta la pièce en hurlant. Dans sa chambre, il se précipita devant le miroir pour vérifier qu’effectivement le coup, sommes toutes léger de Misty, l’avait marqué. Un bel œil au beurre noir. A cet instant même, il aurait tué, étranglé, étripé cette petite raclure. En attendant, il était inconcevable de sortir dans cet état. Il fallait trouver une solution…

Au bout de deux heures, Beren frappa à porte. Il était bon et magnanime mais là il jugeait que son élève avait pu suffisamment se remettre du choc, psychologique avant tout, pour reprendre ses activités normales.  
« Il est temps d’y aller. Nous ne devons pas arriver en retard à la cérémonie.   
-M’en fiche, je n’irai pas.  
-Sois raisonnable, ce n’est pas le premier coup que tu prends, et certainement pas le dernier…  
-Je n’irai pas comme ça. Un point c’est tout. »

Beren entra, avisant le jeune garçon totalement effondré sur son lit, la chambre particulièrement en désordre, bien loin de son état habituel. Entre deux sanglots, il releva la tête.  
« J’ai tout essayé, les lunettes de soleil, le chapeau large, le foulard, le maquillage… ça se voit toujours.» Son chagrin, bien réel, faisait peine à voir, surtout pour un chevalier reconnu pour sa grande empathie. Le Poisson s’approcha et s’assit au bord du lit.  
« Aphrodite…  
-Non, je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Que je suis un chevalier, un guerrier, tout ça. Mais je ne me présenterai pas comme ça devant les autres. J’ai trop honte. Je me suis fait battre par un gamin de cinq ans… Je les entends déjà se moquer de moi.»  
Et de replonger la tête dans le coussin, pour une nouvelle salve de sanglots à déchirer le cœur de toute personne un tant soi peu humaine.

Au bout de longues minutes de pourparlers, soldées par quelques menaces de punition pour faire bonne mesure, Beren parvint enfin à faire sortir Aphrodite de sa chambre, après un petit détour devant sa coiffeuse, histoire de ne pas se présenter dans un état pitoyable devant les autres. Son œil boursouflé serait déjà bien suffisant.

Maitre et élève arrivèrent bons derniers, malgré la proximité du douzième Temple avec le Palais popale. Et c’est donc dans une salle comble qu’Aphrodite fit son entrée remarquée, toutes les têtes tournées vers lui. Foutue porte qui grince. Les apprentis de toutes castes se mirent à pouffer sous l'œil réprobateur des adultes. Rouge de honte jusqu’aux oreilles, il remonta les rangées de chaises jusqu’à la première, celle dédiée aux apprentis or. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Deathmask et Shura se bidonnaient, prêts à lui lancer quelques piques bien senties. Mais devant l’œil méchant de leur copain, ils se ravisèrent.  
« Le premier qui l’ouvre, je l’étouffe avec mes roses. »

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Dans l’anime, Shaka porte un point rouge sur le front (la tika hindouiste) mais c’est une erreur. Dans le manga, c’est un cercle blanc, l’urna qui représente une des caractéristiques physiques du Bouddha (un poil blanc qui s’enroule dans le sens des aiguilles d’une montre : symbole de sa maîtrise de l’esprit.)


End file.
